Mixia
by x-X-E-N-O-x
Summary: Mixia has fallen into chaos. Only the SELECT can save the beauty of Mixia within 6 months. However, what if the select is weak? Not to mention that someone is secretly urning her life; upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre**: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Mystery

**Mixia  
**The world of Mixia – the world of dreams; paradise. Mixia has fallen into chaos. In order to revive the beauty of Mixia, the select shall collect all 7 pendants that hold a piece of the energy flow. History's first female select has been spread all across the planetary body but... She is weak, fragile, misunderstood. Not to mention someone has set her up to turn her life upside down. Who can she trust? She only has 6 months to end this chaos.

**~Chapter I~  
**Mixia's Select  
Hinata is chosen to be a select. She has to travel all over Mixia to search for the 7 pendants. Let's first look at Hinata's current state.

* * *

Hinata held her newly bought journal in her hands and walked back home to sit by her pond she loved with her koi fish. No one glanced at her although she did stand out as she walked home. She sighed and continued to walk forward. She could sense a powerful aura behind her. She sped up. _Oh, I need to get home as soon as possible!_

Hinata arrived home and went through her secret path that entered the backyard. That was probably the fastest way to arrive home. She sat quietly near the small pond and opened to the first page. She quickly found her pen an inch under the earth. She then begun writing out her story.

_My name is Hinata Hyuuga. According to everyone in my small village – I am weak, useless and ugly. For those who don't dare to talk to an annoying girl like myself, you can see that I barely talk to anybody and yet I come from rich family although... My family doubts I have an talent or ability. I have never had a true friend other than my little sister, Hanabi. In fact, I have been this way since I was born. How? How you ask... It all started with a rumor._

Hinata stopped writing and eyed the text steadily... She closed her eyes, breathing in and out. She had to remember this.

* * *

_Hinata and her classmates were all in a classroom during the first day of school and during the lunch break - A group of boys and girls (Ages 6-8) gathered together and spoke to each other in a hushed tone as Hinata was near them. In fact, no one had noticed Hinata was nearby until she sat near the windows._

_Boy 1:)"Hey, isn't that Hinata Hyuuga?"_

_Boy 2:)"Yeah, I think she is..."_

_Girl 2:)"Be careful you guys didn't you hear? She is a demon in disguise!"_

_Girl 1:)"Yeah! I mean, you know 3 years ago... Her grandfather was an assassin and he trained Hinata to be an assassin!"_

_Boy 2:)"Hey, wasn't 3 years the children's play?"_

_Girl 2:) "Mm.. I think so. Hinata was the lead female character but she disappeared that night. Sakura was replaced huh?"_

_Girl 1:) "Yeah! During that night, I saw Hinata training with weapons and her grandfather while I was on my way to school!"_

_Boy 1:) "That witch! She's pretending all along, she acts all weak but really she's planning to kill someone! I bet she isn't this nice,"_

_Hinata covered her ears with her hands, holding back tears. Thinking: That's not true! That's not true!_

_

* * *

_

Hinata's head started to hurt all of a sudden, she scrunched up in a ball and wanted to scream. _Oh no.. the aura... It's here... _Hinata trembled in fear and called out to Hanabi. No one responded. Hanabi wasn't home... That's right... No one is _**ever**_ home. Hinata felt her chest empty out all her energy. However a birth of powerful energy flowed throughout her whole body. She gasped for air. The strong aura she had felt had vanished. She cried. It hurt so much. What is this new energy though? She feels that the energy had extended past her body. As if it's floating around in the air.

She looked at her journal. A brown scroll that had been opened peeked out in between the pages. Hinata hesitated from reaching the scroll. What could it be? She opened her journal and only one symbol had appeared. The symbol hit her like several daggers being stabbed in her. The symbol... It's.. The Select's symbol. No, impossible! _How I can be select! Th-this has to be a mistake! _

Hinata looked around and eyed the symbol in disbelief. She heard the crunching sound of fall leaves behind her. "Who's there!" She whipped her head behind her – tucking the scroll in her obi.

There, right in front of Hinata in her own garden was a tall man with raven black hair. He had a chain of bullets supplied onto it. He wore a solid chest plate armor with leathery shorts that featured belts to protect the sensitive thigh points. He was buff. A deep and masculine voice seeped out his mouth.

"Congratulations Lady Hinata, you're the Select of Mixia." He smiled.

"S-Select? Me? No, th-this has to be a mistake!"

"No, this cannot be a mistake. The government of the heavens have pointed to this direction and I tried walking past this destination point but the direction was pointed backwards. I also had the feeling of a strong energy flow building into someone here and it seems to me that you're all alone in this dump," He pulled me up and put his hand over Hinata's chest. She felt flustered and pushed him away.

"A-anyways, who are you anyways? Which mission am I supposed to complete as the Select? Please tell me it's something easy..." Hinata said feeling a bit selfish about that last sentence.

"My name is Sai. I work for the Government of the Heavens. Your mission is a life or death quest. The most challenging one to be honest. Mixia's condition... You will see that for yourself as we search for the 7 pendants that unlock the gate to the heart of Mixia – there you will revive our homeland. This is all I know of, this may change, I usually know what's going to happen during these quests but according of Mixia's main god, Yondaime; We have no idea what'll happen." Sai explained then smiled yet again to cheer Hinata up.

Before Hinata could say anythinng Sai quickly retorted, "The first step is training. Knowledge is power. Or... was it Intelligence is power. But... Strength is also power. Excuse me Lady Hinata, you are going to have to train a lot. I will prepare your quest clothes. Your current clothes will not work since we're traveling all across the world." Sai tugged her arm and quickly walked to the nearest book store and into the training section.

Hinata sighed and muttered "I think I've made history's worst Select." Sai slapped down a pile of book on the table nearest to Hinata and ordered her to read.

Hinata slid her hand across each of the books covers as she said the titles aloud in a hushed tone "Energy Flow Information, How to Control Your Energy Flow, Selects Required Skills, … and more books," Hinata looked at Sai who was browsing through the walls of books.

_I don't want to let everyone down... I want to save Mixia._

She started on the books and as time was limited; she finished Energy Flow Information. Therefore checking out the other books. _I'm going to be reading and cramming a lot of information tonight... Just, when do we depart?_

_

* * *

_

Sorry you guys! I am a terrible writer. I haven't written or updated any of my other stories in a long time... Mmm this is a Hinata-centric/harem fic. Everyone is nice. Even Sakura and Ino. I need to know who you think Hinata should end up with..

Hinata x ?

:]


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre**: Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Mystery

**Mixia  
**The world of Mixia – the world of dreams; paradise. Mixia has fallen into chaos. In order to revive the beauty of Mixia, the select shall collect all 7 pendants that hold a piece of the energy flow. History's first female select has been spread all across the planetary body but... She is weak, fragile, misunderstood. Not to mention someone has set her up to turn her life upside down. Who can she trust? She only has 6 months to end this chaos.

~Chapter II~  
Faith  
Hinata is curious why Sai doesn't mention the rumors her whole village knows of. Could Sai be her first friend? Is he capable of comforting Hinata as to what happened that morning?  
Note:) I am going to type in Hinata's pov for the rest of the chapters.

* * *

I yawn. My eyes felt heavy from the lack of sleep last night. I had completed all the given books and crammed as much information possible. I strained to lift my back off my futon. I opened the blinds of the nearest window.

_It's sunny... Hmm... How am I supposed to meet Sai again?_

I space out from the sun light blinding my eyes shut. I changed into my Dragon Kimono and prepared breakfast for myself. _Everybody is gone again...?_

I eat in harmony and all of a sudden I got distracted by the footsteps coming from my garden. I hurriedly went to the main closet and pulled out my dagger I've kept for a long time. My hair become even messier as I quietly spring to the backyard. No one is there... That's strange. However, something had caught my attention. My memorial I had made for my mother had been smashed, water had been coated the shattered remains of my memorial. The petals of my sakura tree surrounded the memorial.

A little note had been left behind. I stare down at the whole destruction in grief. _"Oh how wonderful, the devil is the SELECT, the only thing she's capable of doing is ending the world, aren't you proud of your witch-daughter? _

_-KH Society"_

I zoned out in shock, I fall down to my knees and hug myself. My spine had weakened as I leaned forward – only sobbing uncontrollably. _Why is it always me? What have I done to deserve this?_

Unknowingly, a familiar voice confronts me – Sai. I look up at him as he stares down at me. What is he thinking? He wasn't smiling. Though, Sai wasn't frowning either. He was blank as printer paper.

I flushed bright red as I struggled to make my voice clear "I-I'm a me-me-mess huh?"  
He opened his mouth, about to say something but he hesitated. "No, you are still Hinata. You're just sensitive. I understand. To be honest, I have never seen a SELECT that has cried over something so simple, who did this to you?"

He outstretched his hand to me to pull me up. I flinched. I carefully grabbed his hand and pulled myself up, "I would rather not talk about it..." I looked at the ground.

Sai may have a blank face but his eyes showed some curiosity and pity in his eyes.  
He sighed, "Well then, let's go. I have prepared your quest equipment, follow me." And so I did, we walked for 20 minutes as we came upon a motel. I still got the same eyes locked onto me. I'm so scared.. Someone has been messing with me since the rumors had started.

Sai greeted the employees working at the front counter and retrieved his room key. We entered the small room that was moderately clean and neat. He opened the closet and revealed a semi-large rectangular box. He handed it to me. "You can go ahead and open it" He smiled. I opened it and blushed.

"S-Sai! It's so expensive looking... It looks so professional... It's gorgeous... It's.. It's.." I inhaled deeply and exhaled and continued what I was going to say in a hushed tone, "revealing,"

Sai glanced at what he bought, "Oh, this wasn't what I was looking for... That's alright but anyways, there's one more thing you need to pick up from the box." I gave him my confused look then glanced at what was inside the box. _A gadget... and a.. pendant!_

"S-Sai! A pendant! D-Don't tell me y-you're one of my p-pendants I'm supposed to collect!"  
Sai only gave me a smile. I couldn't believe it... My own pendant right in front of me, only 6 more to go.. But, how do I know it's them?

"Say.. Sai? Mmm.. What does this gadget do? And.. how do I know who is my next pendant?"  
"The gadget, the pendant is placed in that little lock right there and.. then you press on and it will be embedded on this chain which connects to the equipment I gave you, okay?"

I followed Sai's directions and there was a glow around the pendant, I stepped back and watched until the glow faded. "Huh? W-where did the pendant go! S-Sai?"  
"The pendant is now embedded in your left hand, you see each pendant holds a body part this pendant allows you to perform spells on your whole right arm. The next pendant you achieve probably holds the whole left arm, that gives you the ability to perform spells on that arm too, Then there is your right and left leg, your torso, and your head most likely..."  
"I see... Well the, are you saying I have to wear this when I'm wearing your pendant?" I said, now noticing that since the pendant is activated, I had to wear the clothes Sai had given me. I covered my face in embarrassment. Sai suddenly tugged me and started running to somewhere.

"S-Sai! Where are we going!"  
"Training."

* * *

Yeah... I really have nothing to say. Just this:

Who should be the next pendant Hinata should meet?

Who do you want to be with Hinata?

[Not Naruhina please xD Too overrated]


End file.
